1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method for inputting text, and more particularly, to a portable terminal with a touch screen and a method for displaying a touch keypad thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, portable terminals have a variety of functions so as to provide composite services. Some portable terminals are configured to include input devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse, etc. to perform a variety of functions. However, it may be awkward to carry such input devices. To resolve this problem, portable terminals have been manufactured to include a touch screen instead of a keyboard or a mouse. These conventional portable terminals display a keypad on their touch screens through which text may be input.
However, the keypad may have a preset structure and may be displayed in a fixed format on the touch screen regardless of the position of the portable terminal. When a conventional portable terminal displays a screen that is wider horizontally than it is vertically, the keypad's width may need to be reduced to be displayed, which may make selecting respective keypad keys difficult. That is, a user may frequently touch keys adjacent to a desired key because of the keypad's reduced width.